High School Never Ends
by DarkValkyriaJ
Summary: After running around for years saving the world, our favourite teens suddenly find themselves in a world more terrifying than anything they've ever seen. REAL LIFE! Somewhere between getting passing grades, girls and shadow ghouls, Will the gang survive?
1. Welcome to Hell

**No own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did but hey...don't we all? Rated T to be save but could probably pass as a K+  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marik ran through the hallways, swearing in multiple languages. English, Egyptian and wow...was that Japanese? It wasn't entirely Marik's fault...okay so it was. First day as an official student at Domino high and he'd slept in. You knew it was gonna happen.<p>

He looked at the time table, trying to figure out which room he was meant to be in. 8-E...so if he was next to 8-D now, it should be across the hall. Marik turned, only to find 9-D. Groaning, he turned to his last resort.

/Malik, blow up the school at will/ Wild laughter came through the mind link.

/But your education is so important!/

/Of course, blow up everything I don't want destroyed but when I ask for your talents.../

/My purpose is to annoy you, host/ The link closed, leaving a very annoyed Marik and an amused Malik somewhere in his soul room.

"These classrooms are so freaking stupid!"

"MARIK ISHTAR!" The said boy froze in fear, before slowly turning to face the creature of his nightmares. The woman had greying hair and more wrinkles than a pug. A hideous purple swearer finished the ensemble, plus a pair of glasses that looked like they'd been dug up with the dinosaurs. Yes...the horrible, monstrous, terrifying...MATHS TEACHER!

"Yes ma'am?"

"You're late! Get in here!" Marik ran into the class, fearing the old hag was probably armed with a ruler. A snicker came from behind him, and Marik turned to see 5 faces all too familiar. Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. All. In. His. Class.

"My life is over." Tristan and Joey were laughing that hard it looked like they would fall off their chairs, and Marik hoped they would.

"Class!" Everyone suddenly sat up straight, and the room fell silent. "This is Marik Ishtar. Play nice, and maybe he'll survive for a day. Ryou Bakura!" The albino nearly jumped out of his skin, before replying.

"Yes?"

"Watch Mr. Ishtar and make sure he isn't late to any more classes. Ishtar." She turned to Marik, who stiffened under her glare like a vulture's; waiting for her prey to drop. "Introduction."

"My name is Marik Ishtar. This is the first school I've never been to and right now I hope this one doesn't kill me." Marik somehow said it all in one breath, all the words jumbling together. Most of the other students looked oddly at the Egyptian, but the teacher didn't seem to care.

"Spare seat next to Bakura. MOVE!" Marik almost ran to the desk, sliding into the chair. Ryou smiled slightly, before turning back to the witch. "Everyone! Text books, page 195. Algebra!" No one dared to groan, grabbing the books and turning to the demanded page almost simultaneously. Ryou elbowed Marik, passing him a folded note. He took the torn corner of a book, opening it under the desk.

_There's hope for you yet_

Marik shook his head in doubt, before looking through the questions.

Alright... 5(x-4) - 12 = 20- 8+ 6

"What… the hell?" 25 pairs of eyes glared over at the Ishtar.

/It's simple. The point of the question is to find out what number x is. The answer is the same as 20-8+6 so it would equal 18. Then you-/

/Lost me at x/ A groan came from the mind link as the millennium rod, that had been hiding in Marik's bag, glowed. Ryou held back a squeal as Malik took control of the other. Looking over the sheet once, Malik held back a sigh.

/A 5 year old could do this/ Within 2 minutes, the yami walked towards the woman at the front, sliding the page under right her nose. All eyes followed him as he sat back at the desk. A small glow came from the desk and Marik found himself forced back into control. He grabbed the table, hoping it might cause the room to stop spinning. Ryou eyed him suspiciously, but all Marik could do was shrug.

/And that was?/

/Wait/

The teacher grabbed a correction pen, slowly flicking through the answers. Her eyes widened considerably, and she walked back to Marik's desk, placing the sheet upside down on the table.

"Very good Ishtar, you might not fail my class after all." The hag walked back to her magazine, and Marik turned the page over hesitantly. Ryou looked over his shoulder, and both we're shocked to see a bunch of red ticks...and not a cross in sight. Ryou stared at the sheet, before whispering.

"Is your yami a super genius?"

"I honestly didn't know." The pair sat in silence while Ryou tried to finish the page of questions, coming to a pause about halfway through.

"...Trade yamis?" Yugi swayed back on his chair, leaning against Marik's table and joining the whispered conversation.

"No trading yamis. And if we are, Malik's doing my homework." The bell rang signalling class's end and many relieved students ran out to meet friends for lunch. Marik walked with Yugi and Ryou, who were soon joined by Joey and Tristan. Joey slang his arm around Marik's neck.

"Why, if id isn't me pal Marik!" Tristan joined in the welcome.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't seen you since Egypt man!" Marik grinned nervously, it was true he had been avoiding the gang since the pharaoh decided to stay in the present...he was still ashamed of what his darker half had done, or tried to.

"Yeah...Long time no see?"

"I'll say." Everyone started walking off, before realising Yugi had dropped out of the conversation.

"Com' on Yug!" The tri-colored haired boy shook his head, before catching up with the others.

"What words of wisdom did 'his royal highness' have to say today?" Yugi looked up at the brunette, and even though he'd have a growth spurt recently he was still the midget of the group.

"Tristan, you know he said if you ever call him that again his will get you when you least expect it." Tristan shrugged it off, as Yugi turned to Marik. "Yami says welcome back to Domino and the current record is destroying 6.5 things on the first day, set by Yami Bakura."

"Wait, he couldn't have said all that just then!" Yugi turned back the brunette.

"No, he said he'd get you the time before last." Marik grinned, before realising what he'd just heard.

"6.5?" Ryou sighed, wondering why he had to get the yami that was neither kind nor smart.

/I heard that!/ The albino rolled his eyes.

"He only burned down 'half' the gym." Marik held back a laugh, and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Personally I wouldn't of mind had he burned it completely down."

"Aw come 'ere Yug." Joey grabbed the boy and gave him world's biggest noogie, talking to Yugi like he was a baby. "You're just jealous that we can run faster than you." Yugi tried to escape from the blonde grasp, and Joey let the shorter boy go.

"I grew two inches last summer!"

"Yeah, but we're still faster than you, stronger than you, have better aim-" Yugi sighed, elbowing the teen.

"We get the picture." Marik smiled; maybe high school wasn't all that bad.

"Yugi could still kick all your butts at duel monsters." Yugi grinned at the Egyptian, while Joey pouted.

"That really hurt Marik, really hurt." Marik rolled his eyes, while Joey failed at playing the sympathy card. The bell rang and Marik jumped, covering his ears. At some time during the conversation, he'd accidentally stepped right under the speaker and got hit with the full volume of the annoying tone. The others laughed at him, while Marik frowned. Joey pat the blonde on the back.

"Don't worry Marik, ya gonna fit in just fine."

"Great..." Ryou, being the more organized one of the group, pulled out his timetable and grinned sarcastically, turning to Yugi.

"Guess what Yugi, your favourite subject." The shorter boy paled, stepping backwards.

"No, nononononno." Joey and Tristan seemed to glow in happiness.

"Sport!" The pair started running off. "Physical education. Helps up improve coordination. Can you feel the admiration-" Yugi groaned as the others vanished from sight, and the hikaris started heading towards the gym. Yugi looked over at Ryou.

"What's your excuse this time?" Marik looked at the albino and was shocked when he pulled out a note.

_Please excuse Ryou Bakura from all sports on account he has injured his ankle._

The note was signed by the albino's father, who Marik knew was in Egypt at the moment on an archaeological dig.

"How'd you get your fathers signature?" Ryou shrugged.

"I forged it." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Your yami did?"

"No, I did it." The Egyptian couldn't believe it. Kind and quiet Ryou, forging signatures to get out of P.E.

"That's amazing!" Even though he shouldn't have been encouraging his friend, it was a brilliant forgery. Ryou smiled sweetly, making it even harder to believe it was actually him that did it and not his thief of a yami.

"Thank you." Yugi pouted again.

"I failed at writing grandpa's signature, can you write me a note Ryou?" The albino shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Yugi, I tried last night but it's impossible. I can't mimic a bunch of scribbles." Yugi sighed.

"Thanks for trying." They arrived at the gym, and Marik grinned as he saw where they'd had to rebuild the gym after Bakura's 'accident'. Yugi just shook his head.

"I still don't know how they managed to rebuild it so quickly." Marik turned to the shorter boy.

"When'd he burn it down?"

"Last week." Yugi and Ryou replied in unison. Marik's eyes widened as he eyeballed the structure, as if it was going to fall down and crush him at any minute.

"I hate this place." Yugi turned and smiled sadly at the blonde.

"See. We told you you'd fit right in?"


	2. Dodge Ball

**Don't own nothing. Names of random characters in this chapter are not based on anyone and any resemblance to a living or dead person is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>The three hesitantly entered the gym, and Marik was greeted by a sight that burned his eyes. A short, rather fat little man…reaching down to touch his toes and gracefully showing the world half of his butt crack. Ryou held back a laugh and Yugi cleared his throat, alerting the man of their presence. The man stood up and walked over to them. With a facial expression similar to that of a pig's, he turned to Ryou.<p>

"Note." Ryou passed it to the sweating man, who read it and them motioned to a small room. "Go get the dodge balls." Marik could've sworn he heard Yugi whimper, but passed it off as his imagination. "Who are you?" Coming out of his little world, Malik realised the man was talking to him.

"Um…"

"Coach Daffy. This is Marik; he's a new boy in our class." Yugi's voice was barely audible, and Marik couldn't help but think of a time everyone talked about when Yugi was a shy, timid kid who rarely spoke. The teacher seemed happy enough with the answer.

"Locker room, into your sports uniform. NOW." Yugi ran off and Marik followed, heading to the said locker room. Soon as they were out of sight, Yugi sighed relieved.

"That man gives me nightmares. I pity his children." Marik could sense the smaller boy was still upset, so he cracked a dry joke.

"I'm surprised that guy even has a wife, let alone one that would have children with him." Yugi laughed.

"They're both adopted." Marik couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

"What a guess by Marik Ishtar!" The two quickly changed into their sport gear and headed outside, where Coach 'Pigface' Daffy was already sorting everyone into very uneven groups. "Alright… Wheeler, Taylor, Kaiba, Hunter, Woodhead, Shields, Jennings, Ray, Wilkinson. To the left of the gym. All you others, to the right." Everyone took to their respected places, while Ryou threw everyone a single ball. It was about the size of a volley ball and made of rubber. Marik winced, knowing he was most likely about to enter a world of pain. Coach Daffy blew a small whistle.

"GAME ON." The war began. Almost immediately about six dodge balls were thrown at Yugi, and not a single one missed. Poor Yugi was pushed over by the force of the rubber balls and Marik winced. So maybe Yugi wasn't the King of all games. Standing up, the shorter boy limped over to a bench on the sidelines. Ryou ran over to see if he was alright, before giving Marik thumbs up.

_ He's okay!_

Marik gulped, before turning back to the game. Alright, nine against ten. Marik threw the ball in his hands, and successfully got a tall blonde girl out. One down, nine to go.

The game continued on and off for 5 or so minutes. People were coming off and on in the blink of an eye, but one thing Marik noticed was that Yugi never came back on. The Egyptian looked over at the smaller boy for a second, and finally figured out why. Someone caught the ball and it was defiantly time for Yugi to come back on…but instead he motioned to a tall boy standing next to him and the boy grinned, before running out. Marik stood confused for just a second, when something connected with his back and he yelped, turning around. A small smirk was written on Seto Kaiba's face and he knew what had happened...and so did Malik.

/That's it! Let me at him, let me at him/ Marik smiled to himself, and Malik could sense it.

/I don't believe him! The prick/

/A: we already knew that B: It's a game and C: _Please_ stay in the rod/ Marik heard the yami mentally sigh but when he didn't try to take control, Marik almost leapt for joy, walking over to the side bench and sitting next to Yugi and Ryou. The albino sighed, before looking over to Marik.

"Help me talk Yugi into going back on next catch." Marik nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Yugi, I mean it's just for fun." Yugi had brought his knees brought up to his chin, sitting in a protective ball.

"I don't find it 'fun' to have a series of rubber balls thrown at me." I pat Yugi on the back, trying to cheer the shorter boy up.

"You know they only get you out because they know if they don't the king of games out they're screwed." Yugi sighed.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Marik... but I've heard that one three times already." Marik looked over to Ryou for confirmation, who nodded sadly.

"Damn…I thought I was being original." Yugi smiled a little, before pulling his legs in closer to his chest. Marik truly did pity the smaller boy, and could understand why he didn't want to go back out into the line of fire.

/I could always send the gym teacher to the shadow realm?/

Marik laughed aloud, not able to tell if the yami was really being sympathetic or just glad for an excuse to kill someone...or drive them insane at least.

"Malik says he'll send Coach to the shadow realm if you want." Yugi shook his head no, so Marik decided to leave the topic alone. It was ages til someone finally caught the ball, but right as Marik went to walk out Coach Daffy came over.

" Muto, you're in." Yugi looked at the man wide eyed.

"But Coach...I-" The pig glared at Yugi, and even though Yami was reminding the hikari that he would gladly mind crush the guy, Yugi walked out onto the court. With nine people now on his team and only eight on the others, Yugi had the upper hand. But everyone knew the shorter boy wasn't much of a threat. A dark haired boy saw the smaller walking out, his hair covering his eyes. The boy grinned before throwing the rubber ball in his hands at the tri-colored haired boy. Yugi didn't even look up, and shocked everyone by catching the ball. The boy who had thrown the ball actually stepped back in shock, and forgot to duck as the red sphere came flying back at his face. Marik walked out, since the ball had been caught, and hesitantly turned to look at the shorter boy. Yugi was chuckling under his breath, volume slowly increasing. He threw his head up and laughed.

"I'll never fully understand why Yugi hates dodge ball. I mean it's such a fun sport!" Marik grinned, glad the pharaoh let Yugi take a break in his soul room.

"As long as you don't make a shadow game out of it, I'm fine." Yami turned to face the other Egyptian.

"Good to see you too Marik. Now how about we show these guys how this game is really played?" The blonde shrugged, before tossing Yami a ball of the ground.

"Lead the way Capitan." The pharaoh grinned, before looking through the other team members for a target. And once finding the said brunette, Yami smirked and prepared the throw.

Tristan had been thoroughly enjoying the sport session, on account Coach rarely let them play dodge ball. He'd been so caught up in the game play that he didn't notice Yugi come back onto the court…or Yami take the controls. Maybe if he had of been paying more attention, he would've expected this.

The pharaoh threw the ball as hard as he psychically could, and the rubber sphere flew across the room. The ball gained speed and slowly got closer to the ground, missing people by mere inches.

Tristan didn't see the ball coming towards him and even if he had, he wouldn't of time to dodge. The brunette didn't know what hit him, until it had…right in the family jewels.

The teen cried out in pain, before crumbling to the ground. Yami winced as Joey went to help the brunette over to the side lines, gym teacher cackling insanely in the background.

"Excellent aim Muto!" Yami looked over at the teacher, and put on his best Yugi act.

"Not really!" Yami looked back at his friend, talking loud enough for only Marik to hear. "I was aiming at his head." Marik started to laugh. He'd heard from Ryou that Yami had been acting more like a normal teen and less like a 5000 year old king of Egypt, but it was still hard to believe the once so serious spirit was just messing around now when he'd usually been stuck saving the world. The ex-king only shrugged. "Well, Yugi did tell Tristan I'd get him when he'd least expect it."

* * *

><p>The game seemed to drag on forever. Marik managed to get at least two more people out, before being hit and sent to the bench. No more catches we're made by either team, and eventually it came down to the final round, a single player from each team. Those on the bench couldn't ask for a better show. Yugi Muto vs. Seto Kaiba. Or to those who knew the secret of the millennium puzzle, Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba.<p>

Deep down everyone knew who was going to win, having seen the battle play out before millions of times. Only instead of duel monsters, dodge balls, but what's the difference? The Kaiba dodged two balls while trying to throw one at the pharaoh, who easily avoided. The two played on for ages, both too fast for the other to hit, when on a shot carried only by luck managed to hit Seto Kaiba's leg. Coach Daffy blew hard on the metal whistle and the winning team cheered, while the rest were sore losers…Tristan more literally than the rest.

Yami retreated back into the millennium puzzle and when Yugi took back control, he sighed relieved. There was roughly five minutes left of class, and since it was last class of the day Coach let them stay in their uniform and get out early. Everyone was more than glad for the extra few minutes, because it was the weekend they could get their stuff before the stampede arrived. Yugi was following Tristan around like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Yugi."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Yugi!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yugi!" The brunette turned to the shorter boy, who had a slightly amused smile on his face. "I. Am. FINE." Marik and Ryou walked behind the others, having their own little conversation.

"So, do you have anything planned for the weekend?" The Egyptian shrugged.

"Nothing really. I might have to help Ishizu a bit with the museum, but other than that my weekend will probably be spent sleeping." Yugi dropped behind to talk to the pair, having overheard what Marik had just said.

"Well… all of us were planning on meeting at the arcade tomorrow afternoon, and if you want to and you're not too busy, feel free to drop by." Marik raised an eyebrow at the offer.

"What's the catch?" Yugi just laughed.

"No catch, no evil people trying to take over the world…except Mokuba might come for a little so that means Kaiba will be there. If he counts as evil is up to you. But it's just gonna be a group of teens, hanging around and playing games." Marik closed his eyes and thought about it, the idea of just being able to hang out with friends sounded too good to be true.

"Yeah…I'll come." Yugi and Ryou cheered, before suddenly running ahead and leaving a very dumbfounded Marik. "What the?" The overly loud bell rang out over the school suddenly there was a massage herd of student, all running in Marik's direction. The Egyptian screamed, before running to the exit of the school grounds. Soon as he got out the gate ,Marik stepped to the right so as everyone pushed their way through the tiny one person gate he wouldn't be swept away in the crowd. Marik was panting for breath when unmistakable laughter hit his ears and he turn to see both Yugi and Ryou, fitting down on the footpath laughing at Marik like he was the world's funniest joke. The Egyptian sighed, before sitting down with the others.

"How long do we have to be here for?" Yugi's eyes were starting to water, as he leaned on Ryou for support.

"Only a few years." Marik paled and the laughter only increased. Ryou managed to choke out a line between gasping for breath.

"But at your rate, let's just hope you survive til next week."

"Great… Love this place already."


	3. Museum Work

**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as Marik dragged himself through the door.<p>

"Good afternoon Marik."

"Good afternoon, Master Marik." The blonde groaned, before trudging upstairs. He could hear both his siblings laughing downstairs, but was too tired to care. Marik collapsed on the bed, before Ishizu called out to him.

"Are you skipping dinner?" Marik groaned, knowing he'd be kicking himself later if he missed one of his 7 square meals a day. Walking back downstairs, the Egyptian headed to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cold pizza from the bench. Ishizu walked in, a smile written on her face.

"So...how was school?" The youngest Ishtar groaned, and the smile on Ishizu's face grew.

"You are so lucky you were home schooled."

"Yes, but so were you."

"But you finished your education." Marik rolled his eyes, sighing. "Why am I always on the worst end of these things?" The older girl smiled, before wrapping her arms around her younger sibling.

"Yes, it would appear you are always on the 'worse' side." Marik was about to pull away from the hug, when Ishizu grabbed his wrist. "I need you at the museum at 8am sharp. Not 8.30...not 8.15. 8 o'clock, okay?" Marik turned to his sister, giving her a 'reassuring look'.

"I'll be there, don't worry." The blonde walked back upstairs, and Ishizu sighed as Odion walked in.

"He won't be there, will he?" Odion looked sympathetically at his adopted sister, but couldn't stop smiling.

"I wouldn't count on it." Suddenly, Marik's voice was heard from upstairs.

"WHAT THAT 8AM OR 8PM?" Ishizu groaned and Odion laughed to himself.

"8AM IS IN THE MORNING!" Odion kept laughing, even when Ishizu looked at him with a Kaiba like glare.

"I give you credit for not giving up on him yet." Ishizu turned to eyeball the stairway where Marik had stood a short few minutes ago.

"Yet."

* * *

><p>Marik woke up screaming, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. Ishizu, chasing him with a butcher's knife. The blonde shuttered, before realising what had caused the dream.<p>

/Ishizu is going to _kill_ you, _kiiiiiiiill_ you/ Marik decided Malik was trying to sound like a ghost or a prophet, but wasn't going to well.

/What the hell are you doing?/

/Check the clock nimrod/ The Egyptian looked towards the electronic alarm clock and started at it for 2 seconds, before swearing and jumping up. The numbers 7.55 flashed back at him as Marik ran around destroying the room in an attempt to find a change of clothes. The museum was a 10 minute ride even by motorbike, and Marik didn't have ten minutes. Pulling on a sleeveless purple shirt, the Ishtar ran downstairs.

"Ishizu!" Marik ran into the kitchen following his natural instincts, and almost swore when he found the small note on the bench.

_Already left. Please don't be late._

_~Ishizu_

"Damn!" Marik ran to the garage to get the motorbike, but already knew there was no way he'd be on time.

/Or is there?/

/No, shut up/ Marik heard the yami mentally clear his throat, obviously wanting attention.

/Or is there?/ The hikari sighed, knowing that Malik wouldn't shut up until he heard him out.

/What to you propose?/

/Well, if you used shadow magic-/

/No/

/Fine, if you want to be late. See if I care when Ishizu's roasting your head over an open fire/ Marik groaned, not finding a better option.

/You win, but to the _museum_/ Marik retreated into his soul room as Malik took over control, the millennium rod seeming to appear from nowhere. The yami flicked his wrist, and a portal of swirling black and purple appeared, a shadow portal.

/Hold onto your stomach/ Malik stepped through the portal, and forced Marik into control as they fell through nothing.

"Malik!" The hikari screamed as he hit the cold concrete floor. Laughter came from the mind link and Marik looked up to see where Malik had made the other end of the portal wind up. The roof of the museum basement. "I hate you..."

/I love you too.../

"I'm sorry, I'm sure my brother will be here soon." Ishizu voice was just near the top of the basement. Marik jumped up and dusted himself off, before running upstairs. Opening the doors, the Egyptian was greeted by the sight of 4 people, and was surprised to recognize 3 people. Ishizu, who was talking to a taller male, Odion, standing at the door as if expecting an attack at any time, and Ryou Bakura, standing close to Ishizu and the other man. The albino saw Marik and smiled, waving. Marik smiled back, walking over to the three.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just downstairs checking the temperature and humidity in the basement." Marik put on a signature smile, and for the first time ever Ishizu was grateful for her brothers extraordinary lying skills. "One degree off and we could lose who knows how many dollars' worth of artifacts." Marik and the stranger shook hands. "Hi, Marik Ishtar."

"Isanu Bakura, and this is my son Ryou. And might I say, it is amazing how much care you take of your artifacts."

"Well, our history is what makes us who we are today. You could almost say if you understand history, you can better understand yourself."

"My thought exactly." Ryou gave his father a 'for the sake of my pride please shut up' and Marik held back a laugh. Ishizu caught the look and smiled, deciding to spare the teens.

"Marik, why don't you show Ryou around?" The blonde thought for a second.

"Ah...I was planning on meeting Yugi at the arcade today, and Ryou is more than welcome to come with us." Ryou gave Marik a thumbs up behind his father's back, and straight away Marik knew the albino's father didn't know about their planned meeting.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think Ryou would rather stay here.." Ryou quickly interrupted his father, not letting the chance to leave the museum pass away.

"Dad, it's fine. I'll go with Marik and meet you back here when you're leaving, 5pm?" The older man sighed, before passing the shorter boy a cell phone.

"If anything happens-" Ryou sighed.

"I'll call you." The Egyptian took a step towards the albino.

"Don't worry Mr Bakura. I'll make sure your son comes back in one piece." The older man smiled at the Egyptian.

"Thank you Marik."

"Okay, let's go Ryou." The two teens calmly walked out of the room, before breaking into a sprint. Marik started to laugh, and Ryou cast him a sly look.

"Of course Ryou would rather stay at the museum."

"Hey, you're the one checking the 'temperature and humidity'."

"That was Malik's fault." Marik sighed. "Well, at least we have a full afternoon of just being normal teenagers." Ryou shook his head, agreeing to disagree.

"Whenever there's more than two millennium items in the same room, you know there's a storm coming. Today we have three." The pair finally slowed to a walk.

"True. But what have we got to lose?"

"Our souls." Marik brought his finger up to his own mouth.

"Shh...There are spirits all around us, we need not encourage them." Ryou laughed at Marik's failed physic voice, but Malik was not amused.

/Shut up or else!/ Ryou laughed harder.

"Bakura says shut the 'beep' up."

"Malik said the same thing." Marik looked at the sky, his basic education returning to him. "It's about 9 am. Yugi said we'd meet up this afternoon. We have time to kill." Ryou elbowed the Egyptian.

"You can do all that in your head, but can't to algebra."

"I have Malik, and that's all I need."

/You're failing your next math test/

"And I no longer have Malik." Ryou laughed, before shrugging.

"If we walk past the game shop, Yugi will probably be ready to go anyway." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Should the three of us be out in public _with_ the items, unsupervised?" Ryou shrugged.

"Bakura says he'll behave." I gave Ryou the 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Ryou, never _ever_ _ever_ **_ever_** trust a thief, especially the spirit of the ring."

/Great advice/

"I know, but it's still a laugh...and now he's complaining his offended." Marik shrugged.

"Meh, now let's go get Yugi and 'his highness'." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You'll be next."

"Yeah, but the name suits him." Ryou sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'what am I going to do with you'. Marik grinned, and Ryou knew he had no idea where the game shop was. Ryou sighed again, shaking his head.

"Hey, at least I got you out of the museum!"

"Just follow me."


	4. Cardgames on Motorcycles

**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The albino and the Egyptian walked through the game shop door, a small bell ringing. Grandpa Solomon looked other and saw the pair, grinning.<p>

"Ah, Marik Ishtar. Good to see you." The blonde froze, not expecting the older man to be there but realising he should have... after all he did own the small game store.

"Mr. Mouto, good to see you too." Solomon grinned, about to call to his grandson, when the said boy came running downstairs.

"Ryou! Marik!" The two teens grinned at the tri-colour haired boy.

"Hey Yugi!" The shorter grinned, grabbing a small bag.

"Well... I'm off Grandpa!"

"Now, you three be careful." The three were about to walk out the door, when the older man spoke up. "And no shadow magic, any of you." The teens laughed it off as they walked outside, but they knew the old man was serious. The teens left the game store, but instead of heading towards the arcade Yugi turned and walked down a small alley to the right of the game store. Ryou followed him and Marik hesitated.

/10 bucks they're growing cannabis/

/15 bucks you're insane/

/That doesn't work because then you get 15 dollars anyway/ The mind link turned quiet as Marik walked to the alley. Yugi and Ryou were moving a dumpster, where 2 skateboards and a scooter had been skilfully hidden. Yugi grinned, kicking a skateboard to the Ishtar.

"Can you ride?"

"Yeah, but if this is someone else's..." Yugi grinned as Ryou grabbed the scooter face flushed.

"Nah, I tried to teach Ryou but-" Ryou's face turned red as he grabbed the scooter.

"Yes I know I have no sense of balance! You can keep that board it's possessed by the devil or something."

"No Ryou I shouldn-"

"Shut up and take the board." Marik's eyes widened in shock, before realising it wasn't Ryou who said it. Hair sticking up in random directions and eyes sharper than usual, Yugi confirmed the Ishtar's thoughts.

"Bakura don't be so rude!"

"What? He was just going to wine for the next 10 minutes before taking the skate board. I was just trying to save Yadonushi some time."

"Back in the ring, now." Bakura leaned over, almost spitting on Yugi's face as he spoke.

"Or what, baka pharaoh's pet?" The millennium puzzle glowed and Marik subconsciously winced as Yami pushed Bakura up against a wall and managed to hold him a foot off the ground, somehow.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to my abiou like that, _thief_." Bakura smirked and the ring glowed, Ryou being forced back into control and gasping for air.

"Yami can't breathe." The pharaoh immediately let the hikari go

"I'm so sorry Ryou."

"It's fine." Yami looked solemnly at the ground, guiltily.

"No it's not." The puzzle glowed again as the spirit retreated to his soul room and Yugi was back in control, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry." Ryou made a sound of disapproval, giving Yugi his signature 'What a load of bullocks' glare.

"Don't be stupid, it was Bakura's fault." Marik who'd been watching the whole thing tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"...What just happened?" Yugi laughed as Ryou sighed, first to respond.

"The average morning." Marik sweatdropped, hoping his yami didn't cause more problems.

"Am I going to have to get used to this?"

"Defiantly." Yugi threw his skate board down and jumped on, pumping his leg to go faster. Ryou rode after on his scooter, Marik putting the skateboard on the ground and following after taking a second to find his centre of gravity. Catching up to the other two, Marik was still confused.

"So what happened exactly?" Ryou sighed.

"Nothing. Bakura was being Bakura and Yami reacted being Yami." Marik was almost satisfied with the answer, then he remembered Yami's reaction.

"Did Yami-"

"Yeah, Yami's um...what's the word Ryou?" The albino grinned, almost laughing.

"Self-conscious, very self-conscious." Marik's eyes widened before he smirked.

"No way, the king of Egypt self-conscious?" Yugi thought about it, shrugging.

"Hm...more like socially awkward." Suddenly he stopped, before looking at the puzzle. "You know it's true." A response no one else heard and Yugi sighed. "Not my fault." The others laughed, when a Brooklyn accent broke out from behind them.

"Yug learn to tell da time of day man! It's only morning!" The others looked behind them, watching Joey quickly ride over to them. "Hey Marik, didn' know you could ride too."

"I can't really; I just hope I don't facepalm the cement." Joey shrugged, skating into the middle of the road and going a jump before skating back to the group smirking.

"You've gone good so far."

"SHOW OFF!" An engine revved behind them and Marik quickly turned, before turning almost green in envy. Tristan rode up next to the gang on his motorcycle, and Marik's eyes started to sparkle in admiration.

"No way...Tristan you have a Harley Davidson?" Joey gasped, taking Marik's spot on the footpath as the Egyptian dropped behind to admire the bike.

"Yug say it ain't so, not another motorcycle fan." Yugi looked back to the pair, who were already arguing over which brand was better.

"It would appear so Joey, it would appear so." Tristan overhead the pair and sighed not understanding how you couldn't be fascinated by the beautiful machine.

"One day card games will be played on motorcycles, and when that day comes you will all worship me."

"Card games on motorcycles? Tristan you're as stupid as that idiotic mutt you call a friend." Marik looked over to the voice expecting Kaiba, but was surprised as Mokuba laughed and rollerbladed across the street. Tristan grinded his teeth together.

"It could happen!"

"Not as long as I am next CEO of Kaiba Corp." Tristan almost laughed, knowing if Kaiba kept stressing like he did then Mokuba wouldn't be 'next in line' for long.

"So when you are CEO?" Mokuba shrugged, smiling guiltily at the thought.

"I'll think about it." Ryou sighed as the idiots followed, actually the only one he didn't consider a complete moron at times was Yugi.

"Card games on motorcycles, what is this world coming to." Yugi smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Who cares where the world is, our only mission is to graduate in one piece." A loud crash came from behind them, and Yugi winced.

"Oh the blonde is down!" The sound of someone getting up and brushing themselves off.

"Shut up Joey you're a blonde too!"

"Yeah, but Imma dirty."

"I'm platinum, so you can take that and shove it up your-."

"Guys Mokuba's here!"

"I understand why Seto always has headaches..."


	5. Arcade Fun Never Lasts

The gang finally pulled up at the arcade after one near collision and multiple bruised knees. Ryou almost sighed relieved, folding his scooter and walking in. Tristan went around the back to park, Marik following to admire the motorcycle out of action. Yugi jumped off his board and kicked it up into his hands, walking in and Joey followed suit. Mokuba skated through the doors and took a seat before taking off his roller-blades, before watching Yugi kick Joey's butt at DDR. After the song, ironically entitled 'Hikari', Yugi celebrated as Joey collapsed.

"And the king of games reigns supreme!" Joey suddenly jumped up, pointing a finger at Yugi accusingly.

"Let's settle dis old school, I challenge you to a duel!" Mokuba sweat-dropped, unable to believe the mutt was really as stupid as his brother said.

"Joey, is that really the best idea?" Realizing him mistake, Joey tried to work his way out of it.

"Um...Mokuba as you can see I was pointing at da millennium puzzle, hence meaning I was challenging Yami."

"That's a pretty big word for you Joey." The latter screamed as Yami crossed him arms giving the blonde a sympathetic smile. Joey sighed, knowing this was not gonna end well. The pair both grabbed their decks, walking over to one of the ginormous old dueling arenas. Ryou walked over to watch, Mokuba grinning at the albino. Taking a minute to survey the scene, Ryou sighed.

"He really is an idiot." Joey somehow heard, shouting at Ryou from over 3 meters above.

"I have a chance!"

"No you don't!" Yami smirked, the rare chance to teach Mokuba something more or less and tease Joey presenting itself.

"Now Mokuba that's not in the name of good sportsmanship. I'm sure Joey has some form of luck based strategy that can defeat mine and Yugi's deck, even though it has the three Egyptian God cards and all 5 pieces of Exodia within it." Joey looked pale, as the last fact registered in his mind.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE ALL 5 EXODIA PIECES?"

"Joey we do live in a game shop. It wasn't that hard." The blonde shook his head is disappointment as his 'chance' flew out the window. Drawing his first hand of the game, Joey put on a straight face and focused; a completely different person as he dueled. Yami grinned, drawing his own hand. Looking through his cards, Joey grinned.

"Alright pal, I go first. I summon once monster in face down defence mode and place one card in my spell and trap zone." Yami smirked, and Joey knew his time was up.

"Okay, I'll make this quick." No more than 10 minutes later, Joey's life points hit zero and the duel was over. The stands lowered and the pair both met with the others, shaking hands. "Good game Joey."

"One day..." Yami smiled patting the blonde's back.

"Yep one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in this lifetime, but one day." Joey glared, smirking.

"Yes great great great great great great great great-." Yami groaned, as Ryou sighed.

"Joey the millennium items stop the aging process completely, and put the spirit inside into a form of sleep similar to cryopreservation, thus making the spirits no older than us. It's a completely false statement to call Yami your- " Mokuba pulled on the albino's sleeve and Ryou looked down at him.

"Ryou, Joey isn't a super genius; he doesn't understand a word you're saying." The blonde grinned sheepishly, but Yami looked just as confused as Joey.

"Cryopreserva-?"

"Ah." Ryou sweat dropped. "Forget about it Yami." Joey laughed, wrapping an arm around Yami in a friendly headlock.

"Really Ryou, Yami's poor 5000 year ol' brain can't handle da pressure." Yami tensed, glaring at the other, crimson eyes burning with fury.

"Joey unlike yours, my '5000 year ol' brain' can actually understand year 10 math, and unless you want it broken I suggest you remove your arm from my neck." Joey hastily pulled his arm back as Yami stormed off, arms crossed as he vanished into of the maze of arcade games.

"Yami wait!" Mokuba quickly followed the Pharaoh as Ryou sighed in disappointment. Joey hung his head in shame as Tristan and Marik walked over. It took Tristan only a second to realize what had happened, sighing.

"You should know better by now Joey." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened? Where's Yugi and Mokuba?" Ryou crossed his arms, scolding Joey as if he was the blonde's father.

"Yami and Mokuba. Joey was poking fun at Yami."

"Well what's the problem with that?" Tristan glared at Joey, the blonde about ready to shrivel up.

"Joey doesn't know when to shut up." Joey stormed off after Yami, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'll go say sorry!"

"I'll come with." Marik jogged to keep up with Joey's longer strides. Before long they found the pharaoh and Mokuba at one of the newer games and Joey couldn't help but smile. Yami stood focus completely on the small black haired boy, as he explained how to play the game.

"So you use the red button to jump and- Hey Joey!" The blonde froze as Yami looked over to him, but you could tell the incident was already far from his mind. Though Joey knew better, deciding to be on the definite safe side.

"I'm sorry Yami." Crossing his arms in thought, for a terrifying second Joey had actually crossed the line.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Joey almost passed out relieved and Mokuba laughed. Tristan and Ryou walked over having overheard the whole conversation, Ryou sighing. Marik looked around confused raising an eyebrow.

"What condition?" Mokuba grinned at the Egyptian boy.

"Joey pays for a round of laser tag." A sly smirk grew on Marik's face, as the gang unknowingly entered his world.

"I'm sorry guys, but you're all about to get your butts kicked." Mokuba jumped up and down like a kid of a sugar rush.

"The game's not over til it's won Marik!" Yami grinned and ruffled Mokuba's hair…right as Seto Kaiba walked into the arcade.

"Yugi Muto you better not be brain washing my brother again with your heart of the card crap." Yami rolled his eyes as Mokuba jumped around to face his brother.

"A-ah Seto." The brunette looked down at his brother, frowning.

"I had a very interesting call from your tutor today Mokuba. Why weren't you there?" Joey jumped to the kid's defence, purely to annoy Kaiba.

"Give da kid a break Kaiba, he already learns five days a week." Mokuba laughed as Kaiba glared at the mutt. Before the debate escalated to a fight, Yami cut in.

"Kaiba, Joey was just about to host us to a game of laser tag. If either Mokuba or myself get a higher score than you, we forget this incident and allow Mokuba to stay at the arcade with us. If we both get a higher score than you, Mokuba no longer has to take extra lessons on weekends. And if we both lose to you, the Egyptian God cards are yours."

"Done. I'll pay for the game since I know the mutt can't afford it." Joey went in for the kill, but Tristan grabbed his fist. The brunette smirked and made a remark that should not be repeated, before walking off to pay for the laser tag. Tristan held Joey's hands behind his back as the blonde screamed curses at Kaiba's back.

"Deep breaths. Breathe. Go to your happy place." Slowly he calm down and everyone sighed, the blonde still cursing Kaiba under his breath. Mokuba sighed disappointingly.

"Thanks Yami, but how am I ever going to get enough points to beat Seto?"

"Remember Mokuba while your brother in the King of Pricks, and quite good at duel monsters, you're the Ruler when it comes to arcade games and lasers." A light of hope appeared in Mokuba's eyes, his confidence over 9000. "Plus if you follow Joey and Tristan around you'll get the points." The latter two growled as Mokuba smirked.

"HEY!" Yami smirked as Kaiba walking back over.

"Alright you idiots I've paid for the game, let's go." The group followed Kaiba as he led them into the laser tag, everyone grabbing their vests and guns. A geeky looking boy with red hair met them at the door; his voice sounding like someone ran sandpaper down his throat as he ran through the rules in a monotone voice.

"No hitting punching or swearing. This simulation is not designed to encourage violence." Ryou coughed to hide a laugh and Tristan grinned.

"Yeah right." The boy didn't seem to register they'd spoken, more zombie than man.

"Alright Seto Kaiba, group of 8. Have a blast and enjoy your game." The group entered the game field, but before gunfire began Mokuba realised a problem with the boys counting.

"Guys there's only meant to be seven of us..." Seto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"The people that run this building are idiots Mokuba, they always make mistakes."

"Shut up priest." Everyone jumped at the cold voice of Yami Bakura. "Pharaoh, I better not had been the only one who sensed it." Yami sighed disappointedly, turning to face the group.

"No one fire your weapons, this is a shadow game." Joey and Tristan's eyes widened, Kaiba's rolled, Mokuba looking up at Yami in confusion. Malik took over, causing Joey to walk away from the psychopath slowly.

"Why Pharaoh I never thought you to be as devious as to make a shadow game out of this."

"It wasn't me Malik, and it wasn't Bakura either." Everyone seemed to glare daggers at the blonde Egyptian, who let out an ear-splitting cackle.

"Don't look at me! I'm on a good behaviour bond." Yami eyebrows furrowed in confusion and everyone tensed.

"Then who-" The barrel of a revolver found its way against Yami's back, sounding strangely real as the wielder cocked the gun.

"Hello, your majesty."


	6. The Fourth Yami is a girl?

Yami's eyes widened, blood rushing from his face as he recognized the horrifically familiar voice. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. It's going to be slow. And painful. And bloody. "As Bakura slowly moved to try and get behind the girl Yami's only option to try and keep her talking, which was easy considering all the questions he had to ask.

"How did you get here Anat? I thought you died."

"Oh I did. I died 5000 years ago. My soul went to the shadow realm in tiny little pieces, but when you did your little time travel trick there was enough shadow magic left for me to put myself back together again. Time continued as normal after you left, and I didn't change a thing."

"Then you're an idiot." The girl growled under her breath and pushed the gun further into his back. Yami winced, and Mokuba whimpered while hiding behind Seto. The sound caught the girl's attention and she dropped her guard for a second, long enough for Bakura to tackle her, knocking the gun out of her hands before swinging her over his shoulder. Malik grabbed the gun but Yami confiscated it immediately as Bakura dragged the girl out kicking and screaming.

Malik decided to follow out of curiosity, and after checking the others were okay Yami quickly caught up with him, finally seeing how Anat had aged over the past years. Her skin was possibly even paler than his, her blonde curly hair now almost double the length it used to be. Her eyes were still red, but a hazel colour was visible behind it. She wore a simple purple shirt, long dark jeans and a black coat similar to Bakura's old one. The blonde girl was sitting on a couch, Bakura having a firm grip on her shoulder that noticeably tightened as the other two walked over. Yami glared at her and she grinned, almost no trace of sanity left in her eyes.

"What was that?"

"I want you dead Atem."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"You deserve to die!" Bakura hit her over the head and she glared at him.

"Calm down." She froze, looking at the white haired boy eyes wide with horror and anger.

"Seriously? I spend ten thousand years in the shadow realm to find out you guys are just peachy?!"

"Ten thousand years?"

"When you guys left the past you just jumped back to this time period. I had to watch the world for 5000 years again." The girl groaned and buried her head in her hands, cursing under her breath. "No point now considering you two are getting along, I hate you all." Yami felt a little sympathetic for Anat, but she did just hold a gun to his back and he wasn't forgiving her anytime soon.

"I have one more question Anat, how do you have a body?"

"I got trapped in an item second time around." The blonde said matter of factly.

"Which item?"

"Millennium Cartouche." She said grinning a little too proudly.

"There's no such thing!" The other three almost jumped at Malik's sudden rage, but remembering the circumstances of his part reincarnation it's understandable why he'd get defensive. Anat smirked pulling a silver chain out from under her shirt, Yami's fists clenching until his knuckles turned white.

"There is after Atem's pretty name was put on it."

"Where did you get that?"

"Meh, when you went back in time your conscience returned to the present, but time continued as usual. For some reason the cartouche stayed around your neck and you never noticed. I trapped you in the puzzle, psychical form poofed but the cartouche survived, your name giving it enough," The blonde did the stereotypical jazz hands. "Magic, for my soul to be linked to it. I wasn't in the item like you guys but with a bit of help I was summoned out of the shadow realm and tied to it." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Bit of help?" Anat smirked, the cartouche glowing brightly. Feature changed, curly hair turning to almost dead straight. Blonde changed to brown and red eyes faded to another shade of brown. Her eyes were wide and innocent like a hikari's eyes should be, but when she leaned back crossing her arms the mischievous and cocky glint was obvious.

"I'm Alison. Just Alison."

"Alison? The duelist?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as Yugi suppressed the pharaoh back into the puzzle, but had a slight idea the pharaoh was allowing it when the brunette girl seemed to loosen up.

"Yep that's me. It's nice to finally meet you Yugi Muto. Still the king of games?" The last line sounded more like a statement then a question, but it was enough to make Yugi blush.

"Really it's only a title that means very little to me."

"Don't let Kaiba hear you say that." Both laughed and Bakura coughed, the situation suddenly turning serious. The brunette girl frowned slightly.

"Now I ask the questions. Why didn't AJ kill you?"

"A little bit of convincing."

"She still sounds pretty blood thirsty." Yugi laughed nervously, tapping the puzzle out of habit.

"I'm sure she does."

"So you're the thief guy?" Bakura looked insulted.

"Bakura."

"Alright." Alison laughed and Bakura glared but it wasn't his usual 'you piss me off' glare, it was simply 'shut up or else'. Yugi grinned and friendly shook her hand.

"Well I'm Yugi and the pharaoh likes being called Yami now. The thief as she called him goes by Bakura and his lighter side is Ryou. Malik is the psychopath and Marik is the only hikari to willingly be the villain."

"I'm Alison and this is AJ. We're both the psychopaths."

"Nice to meet you." The cartouche glowed quickly, AJ grinning as her grip tightened around Yugi's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Muto." The puzzle glowed and Yami glared back at the blonde, laced in venom.

"If you ever hurt Yugi I will snap that pretty little chain and throw you to the bottom of the ocean."

"And wouldn't it be tragic if one of the puzzle pieces went missing and little Yugi didn't get it back until his final moments, you escaping just long enough to see him take his last dying breath." Bakura pushed them apart from each other, hitting both over the head.

"Both of you cut it out." Malik watched the scene, crossing his arms in thought.

"I'm sensing a lot of sexual tension in this group." The other three glared at him, screaming his name as though a warning shot. He chuckled, smiling innocently. "Well I'm not sure if you guys have noticed but we kinda left the others in there by themselves, and since Kaiba's paying I think it would be nice to let Marik have a free game." The yami quickly retreated into his item and Bakura chucked as Marik took over.

"What's up with the psychopath?"

"He doesn't want his butt kicked again." Bakura shrugged and let Ryou take over, the two hikaris turning to enter the laser tag area, but when Yugi and the new hikari Alison didn't follow they had to stop. Yami and AJ were glaring at each other angrily, the girl speaking first.

"Alison doesn't take over until the pharaoh leaves."

"I am not leaving Yugi with this psychopath." Marik groaned.

"Both of you go back in your items both of you." Both glared a response and Ryou sighed.

"Please?" AJ stared at the white haired boy for a minute as though studying him, before smirking at Yami.

"Fine, I'll do it because I'm not the immature one."

"What'd you just call me?!" The cartouche glowed and Alison smiled back at Yami innocently, the pharaoh rolling his eyes before letting Yugi take over. For a minute there was awkward silence, but Marik was getting impatient.

"Laser tag! Now!" Ryou grinned.

"Game on."


End file.
